


The Most Dangerous Game

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Primal Play, M/M, Post-GLAT, Predator/Prey, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: Alistair seems to be rather enticed by his husband’s new eldritch abilities and agrees to a night in the swamp for his lovely Winny to track him down and have his fun.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Kudos: 29





	The Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Before the release of GLAT there was a theory that Wainwright would get tentacles in his possession, unfortunately he didn’t BUT that doesn’t mean I won’t capitalize on that idea and let these two get smutty.

Cursehaven, as the hunter now knew, was known for strange phenomena. So there was no surprise when Wainwright showed residual signs of eldritch powers from his possession.   
It was even less shocking when a tentacle manifested from the wall to shut the pair’s door one night before bed. Though the Edenian seemed more spooked.  
“What in the hell? Didn’t think that would be somethin’ left over” He chuckles nervously,

“I suppose that ring still had some residual power to transfer” Alistair suggests, “Are you able to summon it again?”

“I dunno, but i’ll give it a try” He watches as the last tentacle retracts into its little portal, turning his focus to manifest another.   
A separate appendage creeps its way up onto the nightstand next to Hammerlock who sits up, “My word, it’s quite muscular...similar to a standard cephalopod, how interesting...” Alistair handles it gently, feeling it’s smooth texture across his fingertips. It starts to wind a little around his hand, causing the hunter’s heart to skip a beat. Something about that invigorates him and sends a pang of lust right through his system. Alistair turns his head a little to address is husband, “We could put these to good use at some point” 

“Whaddaya mean?” Jakobs asks, a little glint in his eye,

“You know exactly what I mean, Winny dear” Hammerlock smiles a little, returning that gaze, “I’ll let you sleep on it and we’ll discuss this in the morning”

Wainwright lets the tentacles grip his lover’s wrist, pausing the others movement to lay down, “I’d prefer if we talked it over now, honey~”

A deal was struck, tomorrow night. Their game was simple, Hammerlock finds a place to hide in a given area and Wainwright tracks him down. The winner gets the pleasure of having a little playtime.

The swamp heat settles on Alistair’s skin as he scans the forested area for a hiding spot, settling for a decently sized tree to perch in. 

He can spot his husband off in the distance, turning around to begin his hunt. Spectral tentacles trail along with the man as he strolls, playfully twisting and turning as they phase in and out of the ground. A smirk is held on the Edenian’s strong features as his broad shoulders sway with his steps.

“Ya can’t outrun me, honeysuckle~” A low rumble of a voice melts off his tongue like honey, cocky and smug as he steps under the tree Hammerlock balances on, “I know how desperate ya must feel for me~”

Never does he seem to look up, to the relief and simultaneous annoyance of Alistair. Perhaps he could switch braches before Waiwnright decided to glance up?  
The hunter steadily creeps his way to the trunk, unaware of the limb slithering to meet him. Suddenly it lashes out to get a good grip of the hunter’s wrist, gently tugging at him. He swears under his breath, attempting to wrench the offending tentacle off. 

“There ya are, sugar~ Thought hidin’ up high would save you, hm?” Wainwright taunts lightly as another tentacle climbs up to wind around the others middle and bring him down, only holding his husband slightly above the ground.

“You smelt of calamari, the only way to escape it was to climb higher” Alistair snaps back, Jakobs only laughs in response and settles his lover down on the forest floor to lean against the trunk of the tree, the prior tentacle on his normal arm moving to pull Alistair’s prosthetic in and wind through it’s mechanics, binding his arms behind him.

“Don’t deny it, you wanted this pressure just like you did last night~ How I press every sweet spot on your body and you’re powerless ta stop it~”  
This is followed by a squeeze, causing a stifled groan from Hammerlock. They slither under his jacket and undershirt to wrap around his body, cool against his hot skin. Wainwright tilts the other’s chin up with a gentle hand to look directly into his smoky, purple eyes.

POWERFUL.

DESPERATE.

HUNGRY.

It echos through Alistair’s skull in Waiwnright’s infectious tone, yet another ability he never knew of. The Jakobs presses a kiss to his lover’s lips, directing one of his many muscular tentacles to focus on the hunters bulge. “I s-suppose you’ve caught your quarry” Alistair pants out, slowly succumbing and bucking as best he can to get any friction,

“Don’t ya dare move, sugar. I’ll take care of ya~” The Edenian warns, a lustful twinge in his voice. Accentuated with another squeeze of the tentacles around the hunter. He dips back down to kiss at Hammerlock’s neck while a tentacle works on the hunters cock. The constriction is enough to have him melting to his husband’s touch and moaning out his name.

This is all he could’ve asked for, his wildest most taboo musings completely destroying him. Alistair presses his face into the crook of his lovers neck as he cums hard, like a wave suddenly crashing over him. His live bindings hold tight until he starts to descend from his high, going slightly limp. From there the tentacles recede, letting Jakobs hold his love.

“Ya did very well, I was worried I might’ve broken somethin’” He chuckles, walking back along a dirt path to the mansion.

“Nothing to worry about, Winny. It was more than I ever could have asked for” Alistair smiles, the haze still lingering in his eyes as he lazily wraps his arms around Wainwright.


End file.
